People can be so confusing
by nuttigirl
Summary: gale and peeta both have feelings for katniss, but does she feel the same way? what is katniss' huge surprise when she gets home one day. !HER FATHER! she also has a trip to the FUTURE!mostly in gale pov. first fanfic, summary sucks. please be nice
1. Do you even like him

**People can be so confusing, chapter 1, 'Do you even like him?'**

**Disclamer:****i do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.  
**

we were out in the forest, hunting game when I saw it, a mocking jay. It had its wing caught in a shrub, I have never really seen one before, only heard them. Katniss came running over then, "Gale, what are you doing, were meant to be hunting . . . " she trailed of when she saw the bird. Oh my god, katniss was so beautiful when she was worried, no wait she was beautiful all of the time.

"Oh, you poor little thing", she cooed "come on, lets get you home". So with those words, I packed up the squirrels, rabbits and fish that we caught while katniss gently picks up the mocking jay.

We make it to katniss' house in record time, only to be bombarded with questions by prim and her mother. My face must have shown my uneasiness because katniss shooed them away.

When we got the bird to the table, I backed away slightly so I wouldn't be in the way while they set to work. After what seemed hours, prim and her mother started leaving, prim crying. The mocking jay must be dead, or close to it. . ., while I was pondering my thoughts, I heard the most beautiful voice, it sang:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_and when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_here the daises guard you from every harm_

_here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings _

_them true_

_here is he place where I love you._

The voice had such sorrow and hurt in it and a third emotion that I could not figure out, anger? So I listened closer.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_and when again its morning, theyll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_here the daisy's guard you from every harm_

the beautiful voice is barely a whisper now, making it hard to hear.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true_

_this is the place where I love you._

The song finally ends and katniss is crying, her beautiful voice locked away again for god knows how long. I don't understand why she would do all that for a mocking jay but I decide not to ask unless it upsets her more.

Instead, I ask her if she is willing to go to the hob with me to trade some game that we caught, she finally lifts her beautiful head and nods. On the way there, I try to cheer her up, " you know, if your spending all your time with me, bread boy will think you don't like him". That at least cracks a smile, I cant stand it when she is sad but I need to ask her, "do you even like him?".

Now this gets a reaction, she is giggling, actully giggling, "whats so funny?" I ask. She finally spits out a "no" and then looks ahead of us I turn my head and I saw him. A very hurt, scered and unreadable expression on his face, he then turnes and stops off without a word.

**_A.N_/ ****hi this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it, and please review.  
i will love you heaps. but if you review, i will put up another chapter.  
is it one shot, or will it be worth another one.**


	2. The Hoax'

**chapter 2, 'the hoax'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

"OK, that was weird", I said, trying to relieve some of the tension between katniss and myself. After we saw peeta, she has been a bit distant. She just smirked and nodded but after about a minute, her whole face lit up like she just got a brilliant idea and her face went from a smirk to a mischievous grin.

"Catnip, whats up?", but she just ignored my question completely and leaned up to kiss me, I was so excited that my heart began to pulse one hundred times faster in my body than physically normal. I was worried.

But just as our lips met, we both heard a cough behind us. Angered that someone had disrupted us, I turned, scowling "What!?" I practically spat at the intruder.

"um- I- I have um- I have to give Kat- Katniss a mess- message?" he finally managed to stammer out. Katniss' beautiful eyes held questions that I would not dare answer openly on the streets of the seam.

"what Michael?" her beautiful, graceful soprano voice asked him, he was not even worthy of hearing it. "uh- um y-your moth- mother want- wants you at home by n- noon."

"oh, if that's all, then. Bye Michael", it was not quite noon yet so I took her to the meadow. And there we continued to talk about school and our families until eventually, the would- be kiss that happened earlier that day was continued with Katniss all but jumping on me in the middle of the meadow.

When we broke apart, she started singing for me, her angelic, breathtaking and most divine voice singing from the heart, expressing her love for me. ME!, ME!

It was now noon and Katniss was asleep so I picked her up, feeling her smooth skin and her alluring, warm breath fluttering on my skin. It was so tempting but I have to get her home because of her mothers requests.

"Katniss, Katniss. Wake up love", It had been an hour and when I got back to her house, her mother told me to take her out for a little while longer. "hhmmm , gale?" she said groggily. "Come on, we have to get you home" I told her, "your mother has a surprise".

When we got there, I saw a man I didn't recognize, and behind him, a man that I hadnt seen for years. My father. "father?", I questioned. Then I looked beside me but my Katniss wasn't there, she was in the arms of the other man, her father I guess, squealing "daddy, Daddy" and bawling her eyes out. I ran up to my father and all but jumped into his armes. About an hour later, we were seated in the lounge, Katniss on my lap. Me questioning the would- be dead arrival.

"how are you alive?" Katniss asked the two men in front of us. "Well, that mine explosion was just a hoax, and we went into hiding for a few years. We thought you'd be safe" my father said, rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

I could feel the anger just building up inside of me, they both left, left Katniss and myself to fend for our families. Did they not realise that? "YOU LEFT US!" I screamed, Katniss freaked out and jumped off my lap, looking horrified.

"you left us to fend for ourselves, and our families, we had to spend all our time in the woods, hunting, gathering. Nearly getting killed!" katniss then started crying and I jumped up to start conferting her. This was going to be a long day, I still needed to talk to peeta yet.

**A.N/ srry but i think i am getting better at my writing, what do you think. please review and tell me.**


	3. looks can be deceiving'

**chapter 2, 'looks can be deceiving'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

On my way back from Katniss', I decide to give Peeta a little visit. When I arrive at the back of the bakery, peeta is there, throwing the burnt bread to the pigs. "OI, BREAD BOY!" I exlaim, he lookes around and as soon as he saw me, his face fell. I couldnt help it, a smug smile than fell upon my features.

He comes over and says in exasperation, "what do you want?", taking note of the situation, I reply, "Katniss is mine, you can never have her, do you understand." his face than angered considerably, it was kind of freaky "WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT KATNISS WANTS!?, HUH _GALE_!"

at that, I walked off, saying "who knows her best?" I heard him huff and than I chuckled to myself, making my way to our meeting spot in the woods. It was night time and the stars were out, but when I was about twenty meters away from our place, I stopped in my tracks, hearing two beautiful, alluring voices singing:

_there's a flowing light_

_where the stars are bright_

_and its just you and me _

_here _

when they finished, it was like the whole forest came back to life and eventually the mocking jays picked up their breathtakingly beautiful song. I came out into the clearing "well, well, well. Katniss, I thought you only sung for me" I said with fake hurt in my voice.

We all started laughing then but just as Katniss, with her heavenly voice says "Gale, you are sop stupid", her father hits her square in the jaw. She falls to the ground and I start running but I don't get there in time, he has kicked her in the gut so many times, she cant breath.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOU LITTLE BITCH" he grunts with every kick. I cant stand it so I punch him and kick him until he passes out, which wasn't very long. I think he was drunk. But never mind that, I have to get my angel, who was now crumpled into a fetal ball at my feet, back to her mother.

I pick her up, one hand under her knees and the other under her back, cradling her. We make it to the fence and I try to get her under, but with some difficulty .

After about ten minutes, I get her to her mother. "WHAT HAPPENED, GALE?!" she screamed, prim looked on the verge of tears. "um- her father- um- hit her in the jaw an- and wouldn't stop kicking her" I explained, trying to say those words, just watching her crumpled ball like that. It made me feel sick"

I was going to get that bastard! "sorry Mrs Everdeen. I have to go" "alright gale, thank you" she murmured just as I walked out of the broken, wooden door.

**AN/ What do you think? oh and a special thankyou to 13katie for being my first review! thank you, i love you so much. if you want to see your name here please leave a review. i would realy appreciate it!**

**thanks, nuttigirl.  
**


	4. peeta'

**chapter 3, 'peeta!'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

_I was going to get that bastard! "sorry Mrs Everdeen. I have to go" "alright gale, thank you" she murmured just as I walked out of the broken, wooden door._

"OI, Bastard", I screamed. "What did you do that for, huh?, were you drunk, have you done this before- !?", I was cut off by him punching me fair in the gut. Winding me, he got up straight and said with as much pride as he could "she should respect her elders, Katniss knows that and since your older. She had to be punished for that, and yes, i have always kept my children in line"

He made me sick. i just wanted to rip his head off. i mean, just touching my katniss. my life, my reason to live. "arrrgh" i screamed out into the forest. i took off in the opposite direction. the long way to katniss' house. when i got there, katniss was huddled up in a corner. prim was crying and her mother was trying to talk to katniss. "whats happened!?" i ask.

"katniss- du- doesn't remem- remember us" prim managed to get out before bursting into tears again. i have to do something, so i went over to katniss and asked her mother to go away, after that. i asked her, "do you remember me, katniss?" she shakes her head. "okay katniss, i'm gale, remember?", she shakes her head again, so i lean down and kiss her.

after that she just kept murmuring "peeta, peeta, i need peeta", i was a little outraged by this, but who could be outraged at such a heavenly beauty like katniss. so i picked her up and took her over to the bakers. the baker was just about to put the closed sign on the front door when i came up the stairs with katniss. he asked what happened and then opened the door and motioned for me to put katniss down. but i declined

"she cant remember anybody", i told him. "she just keeps saying that she wants peeta, and your son is all i could think of" "right, right, right"he replied, "ill just go get him now, PEETA MELLARK!" he screamed from on the bottom step. he came out in his pajamas, with ruffled hair and a huge yawn. the pig!

at the sight of him, katniss jumped up from my arms screaming "PEETA, PEETA. THERE YOU ARE!" and then did the thing that was beond explanation to me. SHE KISSED HIM! and whats worse is, he picked her up and kissed her mack with as much passion as he could muster. which i might say, was a lot, considering how long he waited for her. my angel. katniss.

i was so angry, i got up from my chair, raised my fist and punched him square in the nose. blood pored everywhere and the baker yelled at me to get out so i picked up my katniss and left the bakery. on my way back to katniss' house.

**AN/ hi, sorry its so short. i don't know. i just wanted there to be one a day. that's schoolwork for ya. PS. the more reviews i get, the more i will be motivated to post up long chapters!  
**


	5. the hits of 2009'

**chapter 3, 'The Hits of 2009!'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

_i was so angry, i got up from my chair, raised my fist and punched him square in the nose. blood pored everywhere and the baker yelled at me to get out so i picked up my katniss and left the bakery. on my way back to katniss' house._

i put katniss down on her bed. i heard peeta at the door screaming, "KATNISS, KATNISS!". i went to the door and shoved peeta outside. "what is wrong with you!?, SHE HAS AMNESIA, YOU ASSHOLE!", i practically screamed at him. the only response was an "oh". "how do you know her anyway?", i shoved peeta, now he was getting angry.

"she came to the bakery! she was starving! she looked so hollow and i just couldn't leave her like that!, so, how do you like that gale?, huh? she was starving to death. and you didn't even care!" his words cut me deep, but i still persisted. "WHEN WAS THIS, HUH!?". "OH! MAYBE, WHEN SHE WAS 12! SHE WAS HELPLESS. SHE LOOKED DEAD!, WHAT WOULD YOU DO? HUH?"

i should have been there, i keep telling myself. but there was no way to know. i mean, she was twelve! i didn't even know her! arrrrrrrggghhh!!!!!!!!!!! "come with me, ill go get katniss" i finally figured that we could work this out at the lake. when we got there, it was freezing and i started to get a bit dizzy and i saw peeta fall to the ground and then roll into water. katniss ran after him and as soon as she hit the water. she went limp.

"KATNISS!, KATNISS!" i screamed. i decided to go get her but as soon as i touched her arm. i felt like i was so tired and i just collapsed. the last thing i remember thinking was, i died on the 4th of may, 1973. but the next thing that i remember was song lyrics:

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone.

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

and then. someone saying "and now folks, that was the hits of 2009!" and then cheering. i wonder whats happened here.

**AN/ well, the song was never alone by barlowgirl and please review! thanx to daydreamingxxx** **and also 13katie** **for sticking with this story from the start. well done guys. got any theories? tell me!**

**thanx, Nuttigirl**


	6. EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE'

**chapter 6, 'EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

and then. someone saying "and now folks, that was the hits of 2009!" and then cheering. i wonder whats happened here.

i woke up and i saw the most unusual thing. i was in a lake but i was freezing and laying next to me was katniss and peeta. "katniss, katniss!, are you alright?" at these words, her eyes fluttered open. "gale?" she questioned. oh, god. she remembered me! wait, dose that mean that she hasn't got amnesia anymore?

i got up and went over to katniss, "yes, my love, its me, come on, we have to wake peeta up and get you back home." we both made our way over to peeta "PEETA!, WAKE UP!" I yelled. eventually, after what seemed like hours of trying, peeta woke up and yawned like he had **NOT** just been knocked out in a pile of water. the idiot.

After explaining all i knew to katniss and peeta, we took off in search of the fence but all we saw were big wooden planks surrounding the forest. we decided to dig a hole and go under the new, wooden fence. me first, katniss second and peeta third. but after we got under the 'fence', we saw a crowd of people, all having stressful faces plastered on their skin.

"wow" was all that we said and then i remembered something, our families! i explained this to katniss in an explainable manor but practically spat it out to peeta. "excuse me sir, do you know where the everdeens live?", katniss asked with her beautiful, heavenly voice to a nearby man. all he said as a reply was "check the phone book, darlin". i remember what a phone book was, it was one of those big, fat books you got if you had a phone. it showed all the names, addresses and phone numbers in it.

we found a massive phone, just lying in the middle of the sidewalk, so i checked in there for the phone book. peeta was being unusually quiet but "voila!", i said. "we have in this phone book EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE", after that, katniss ran over and practically snatched the phone book from me. We got the mellark's address, mine and everdeen's. We made our way to the everdeen's. katniss' family. when we got there, we knocked on the door three times. Peeta looked nervous. hmmm, i wonder whats going on his head, i thought.

A woman by the age of 48 or so opened the door, and as soon as she set eyes on katniss, she burst into tears. "katniss?", she asked wearily. "prim?", my angel asked right back. the woman nodded. i have no idea what is happening here or or why this 48 year old woman can possibly be prim.

but all i can keep thinking is . two sisters, reunited at last.

**AN/ HI, now just for the record, katniss, gale and peeta all look their original ages and prim looks 48 years old. wanna know how?, REVIEW, REVIEW! also, thanx endlessly to 13katie,** **twilightforeverHoNVAHG and** **daydreamingxxx for reading and reviewing.**

**thanx, nuttigirl  
**


	7. chapter seven, the accident

**chapter 7, 'the accident'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

**KATNISS POV  
**

"prim?", I ask. She nods. Oh, prim!. Its too much, I burst into tears. But this cant be, prim is a little 12 year old girl and this is a middle aged woman. Peeta decided that he wanted to go find his family alone so me and gale went inside my 'once little' sister's house when we got there, I was greeted by two very hansom looking boys. About gale's age.

When I looked up on the wall, I saw a news clipping. It read:

_Local girl, Katniss Everdeen and Local boys, Peeta Mellark and Gale Pierce were reported missing on the – of may, 19--. we have found no trace of the trio and are still looking. If they are not found within the week, they will be reported dead. If you have any idea about their whereabouts, please contact either the peacekeepers, the mellarks, the everdeens or the pierces. Thank you. May they all be safe and well._

I was astounded by what this read, but the person who was looking at it astounded me most. Standing there was a little girl, exactly like prim in looks except this little girl had brilliantly white hair. And then I realized it, this little girl was prim's daughter. But who was the father?

"Prim?", I asked behind me. "yes katniss?". She called merrily from the phone. "um, can we talk?, you know, just get to know each other?". She was ecstatic to just have that. So I asked gale if I could talk to prim alone and he just said that he would try and find his family.

**GALE POV  
**

katniss asked me if she could talk to prim alone. I was a bit hesitant at first but decided that I should just go try to find my family. It was clear that when I found the house in which address matched the one on the pure white piece of paper in my hand that we weren't poor anymore.

I knocked on the door three times with my hand bunched up into a fist. A woman around seventy opened the door. "hello?, who's there?". The woman asked. She had white hair but the same smokey Grey eyes that I have and still do. She wore glasses and walked on a walking stick.

I walked up to her, I don't know how, I just knew that she was my mother. "c'mon, mum. Lets get you inside, huh?". After that, something glazed in her eyes. Recondition. "gale!, oh gale!. Your home!" she all but squealed in my ear. "yea, mum, its me" I said in much less enthusiasm.

When I took her inside, the same clippings and photographs were plastered on the wall. My mother ran into the kitchen and started rambling things such as 'put the kettle on and butter some crumpets' and then I realized it.

How did they hunt while I was gone. Why do they have all of this stuff now? Did she work because women shouldn't have to work. I ran up to my mother and managed to choke out to her. "bye mum, I'll be home soon", I hope, I added mentally.

I ran to the mellarks and found peeta, sitting on the doorstep, tear stains running down his cheeks. "OI peeta!" I called, he still didn't look up at me "what happened with you?", I asked again. This time I got a reply "there dead. My whole bloody family is dead they got killed when a bomb fell on the town.

"oh" was all that I could muster. I feel sorry for peeta. But I had to get to the point. We had to go get back to katniss "c'mon" I told him. He followed very glumly. I couldn't blame him. When we got to katniss' sisters house, we knocked twice before we got told to walk in.

when we got there, we saw katniss huddled up in a corner of the couch crying and prim trying to comfort her. She was mumbling reassurances to katniss but all she was saying in reply was "she's gone, she's gone"** (I got that part from the twilight saga new moon. If you picked that up).**

I ran over to her and asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and returned to saying her line of "she's gone, she's gone". I then turned on prim, angry about what she had done to upset her this much but she just replied. "our mother died in the same blast that killed the mellarks" but then a few tears rolled down her shocked white cheeks and I pulled her into a hug but then ran back over to katniss. She looked catatonic.

_**5 months later**_

after what seemed like eternity of just getting to know this new world, we had to go to school. Something they call senior year so today would be our first day. I was wearing some baggy shorts and a tee shirt but when katniss came down the stairs, she looked. I cant say this any other way. She looked HOT!

We got to the school and saw peeta **(he no longer had much contact with gale and katniss)**. He had a similar outfit to mine on except he was wearing jeans. But I could just tell that he was staring at katniss. Her hair has grown, now it was halfway down her back.

She was wearing white mini shorts that came down halfway on her thigh and a spaghetti strap, baggy, dark purple shirt. Needless to say, prim picked out her outfit But as soon as we walked into the school grounds. We were ambushed.

We got away easily enough but I heard some boys snickering and taking bets on who would 'get some' out of her first. The 'her' being katniss. This made me so angry. I just wanted to use those archery skills that I had learnt from katniss to shoot an arrow right through their pathetic little eyes.

But I know that katniss would never fall for them, would she?

**AN/ hi, sorry for not writing so much. I have tried to make a really long an good chapter but i have failed. also; should i write a story about what happened at the accident? if so, who should tell it? the baker?, katniss' mum? or a whole new character? OH AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. i love getting reviews. it makes me reflect on my mistakes so i can change them. also, i live in Australia so i don't know much about American high schools. please give me some ideas**

**thanx, nuttigirl  
**


	8. now i rest

**chapter 8, 'now, i rest'**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or  
anything or anyone that Suzanne Collins has created.**

**GALE POV  
**

DAMN! i cant find katniss! oh, wait, is that her over there? i wonder what she is doing, i walk over there and had to stifle a gasp at what i see, katniss is smoking! "KATNISS, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I yelled, unable to control my anger. she starts giggling! OH MY GOD, she is taking DRUGS!!!!

"come on katniss, lets go home" but i was greeted with a punch from one of the guys that was with her, "she dont have to go mwiv yoou, JACKASS!" he yells in a what seems like, drunkin state, i just wanted to punch him back, but i was reminded of katniss when she starded pissing herself laughing. so, i turned around, picked katniss up, bridal style, and walked out of the school gates with my head held high.

**KATNISS POV ( there will be an unexpected and sad surprise in this one, SRRY)**

i opened my eyes and saw a little dingy room, i had tubes attached to me, and on the beds beside me were peeta and gale. i opened my eyes a little more and i saw my motherarguing with a short little man and prim sitting in a chair crying. SHE WAS SMALL AGAIN! i grunted and prim snapped her head up,. which i was sure is going to give her wiplash, anyway, she jumped up and ran over to me, screaming my name.

i had gotten told the story of the lake and how gale's father found us all and that my mother had found a cheap medical practitioner that had a few beds available, i asked her if any of my dream had been real, and she just wanted to know all about what i saw. soon after i told her, gale and peeta woke up, at first i just sat there, admiring them andthen i got up and ran over to peeta. i gave him a long and meaningful hug, but, he kinda stank, so i had to pull away.

i then ran over to gale and i kissed him for what felt like years, untill i heard a familliar cough from behind me. MY MOTHER!

"oh my god!" i gushed, " i missed you so much" she soothed me by saying seven little words, " you and prim are my world dear". after that, we went home and me and gale got together PUBLICLY, i had a few evil glares come my way in the streets, but other that that, life was perfect.

me and gale ended up getting married and peeta married madge. they had a big ceremony and were very happy untill they lost their son in the hunger games. they have recently died because they just couldnt take the pain anymore. i had finneshed telling my two grandaughters, alyiah and tahliah, the tale of my life.

i am am living a happy life, i have made my grandchildren safe because the hunger games are no longer compulsury. so now i go to rest, next to my husband and never wake up. . .

**AN: i hope that you liked it, i have been feeling horrible for ages, but anyuways, please review. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER people, there WONT be another one!,**

**thanx, nuttigirl  
**


End file.
